


The White City

by Rillian_Rohirrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Gondor, faramir is there mostly by implication tbh, from eowyn's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillian_Rohirrim/pseuds/Rillian_Rohirrim
Summary: Eowyn's reflections in the gardens of healing.
Relationships: Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 2





	The White City

Riding to the field, I saw the city aflame. In the clash of life and death I considered it little. How have these stone walls come to house me in my rest? These cold, dead walls. These gardens apart from the earth.  
In the chaos of the fight, the city cast a shadow. Now I live in the shadow until I am well. No sounds of horses, little news of the world. It would be a tomb if I were alone. Who would sing the song of mourning for me? But we walk through the garden together. And we heal.


End file.
